


Love Is On The Way

by kashmir



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-31
Updated: 2003-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written for the Halloween Fic Exchange. The premise is that Eric and Donna never dated, nor did Jackie and Kelso. Instead, Eric and Jackie are a couple. This fic demanded to be AU.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love Is On The Way

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Halloween Fic Exchange. The premise is that Eric and Donna never dated, nor did Jackie and Kelso. Instead, Eric and Jackie are a couple. This fic demanded to be AU.

Eric's footsteps echoed loudly along the silent street as he trudged up the sidewalk in front of the Burkhart mansion. He paused and stuck his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket. He could see her light, up on the second floor. A small, delighted smile played across his lips as he saw her shadow move in her bedroom. She'd called him twenty minutes ago, begging him to come over. Her parents were out at some corporate fundraiser and she'd had a bad dream. So she'd called her boyfriend to come over and keep her company. He still couldn't believe he was her boyfriend. Just how lucky was he? She was the most gorgeous girl in school and somehow she was his.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small figure opening the door. A thrill ran through him as he saw her delicate shape illuminated by the hall light shining through her white nightie.

"Eric? Is that you?" She called out, her voice sounding worried and frightened.

He hopped over the gate without bothering to open it and made his way up to the front porch before answering her.

"Yeah, it's me," He bounded up the four steps and put his hands on her arms. He rubbed them up and down her arms, trying to warm her as she was freezing to the touch. "You okay? Let's go inside and warm you up. You want to talk about it?" He asked as he took her chilled hands and led her into the marbled foyer.

She shivered and gripped his hand tighter, pulling him towards the stairway and not his original destination of the living room. He gave her a quizzical look as he followed her up the stairs.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. I just need you to hold me, Eric, alright?"

He tugged on her hand and stopped. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her smooth forehead.

"Alright, Jackie. Whatever you want."

She led him by his hand into her room. She let go when they passed over the threshold and went to her nightstand. She lit a candle and moved to her stereo, letting the soft sounds of the radio fill the room. Eric stood right inside the door, captivated by her. She walked over to her bed again and held out a hand as she kicked off her slippers. Eric shrugged out of his jacket and toed off his sneakers before gently shutting the door and going to stand by her side. He clasped her small hand in his and gently pulled her into his arms.

"I need you to hold me tonight, Eric," She whispered into his chest as he tightened his grip.

He kissed her floral scented hair and lay down on the bed, pulling her with him. They lie on their sides, staring deep into each other's eyes. He brushed a stray lock of her hair off of her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, making a soft, contented sound, almost like a purr. He stroked down her cheek and over her graceful neck, down to her shoulder. Her cerulean and emerald eyes opened to look intently into his green ones. Her hand came up to stroke his cheek and caress his lips.

"Show me how you feel. I need you tonight," She whispered in the quiet, still air.

All it took was one fleeting brush of Eric's lips on her plump, pink ones and he was lost. Her taste- a unique blend of cherry Lip Smackers and her own natural sweetness -lingered in his mouth. He wasn't sure if it was from their most recent kiss only seconds ago or their goodbye kiss in the basement a few hours earlier. Her taste was all her own and something he would forever associate with her.

He groaned softly in the silence of the room, closing his eyes tightly against the sensations and emotions flooding through him. He looked down into his girl's eyes and saw what he felt reflected in their jewel-like depths. Love.

Jackie clutched Eric tighter as he kissed her. Halloween always had this powerful affect on her, causing awful, horrendous dreams. The memories of her nightmare were fading fast, though, fear becoming lost in the desire and the ever-growing feeling she was half afraid to name. But she had silently named it anyway. Love.

She was falling in love with Eric Forman. It didn't make any sense! He wasn't her type and she wasn't his. But they fit. And he took care of her in a way no one, not even her 'wonderful' father did. Eric genuinely cared for her. He was her white knight, her other half. She'd always thought that he was just a dork but almost getting kicked off of the cheerleading squad allowed her to discover the real person behind her reluctant tutor. Eric had actually grown on her and he'd managed to save her from social doom. Somewhere along the way, he became hot. And then he became hers. She didn't have to wonder and dream anymore, he was there with her. In the flesh, wiping the remnants of her tears from her cheeks with a strong yet gentle finger as he broke from the kiss. She let out a shaky breath as she burrowed into his neck.

"Everything's all right, I'm here now," He whispered. It is, she thought, everything is better because you're here.

Jackie pulled back and looked up at Eric. His unique scent was a soothing presence in the moonlight that didn't seem so threatening, not anymore. Her room didn't smell 'alone;' instead it was filled with him. His presence made all the difference and she wanted to show him how she felt, even if she couldn't voice it quite yet. So she trailed her hands up to twine around his neck and pulled him down to hers once more. She could see his surprise at her bold actions in his eyes. But they drifted shut at the first questing touch of her lips and the emotions they held were shielded from view.

It only took Eric a few moments to take control of the kiss. Jackie was quite content to let him be the aggressor in their make-out sessions. It made her feel sexy and desired. He lightly nipped at her already kiss-swollen lips and she gasped. He took advantage of her parted lips and slipped his tongue inside, languidly stroking her inner lips. She moaned his name into his mouth and pulled him closer, wanting to be as close to him as she could.

Jackie could feel his erection through the constricting layers of denim and satin. She had always been a little frightened before when things had gotten this hot and heavy. But not tonight, tonight she needed Eric to touch her. She just needed him. And she needed to let him know that she didn't want him to stop.

She pulled back and it took a minute for him to be able to open his eyes and focus on her. His eyes were glazed with desire for her and his breathing was ragged. Her heart gave a little lurch at the thrill it gave her to see the effect that she, Jackie Burkhardt, had on him, Eric Forman, the man she loved. She traced the curve of his cheek and he turned his head, placing a kiss on her palm.

"What is it? Am I going to fast?" He asked her, still slightly breathless.

"No… I, Eric, I, uh… Don't stop," She stammered out. Oh, real smooth, Jackie, she thought.

"What?!" He asked, his voice going all squeaky and high in that endearing way of his.

"I don't want you to stop tonight, Eric. I want to prove my... love to you," She managed to whisper, peeking up at him through her fringe of heavy, dark lashes.

He cupped her face and whispered in a suddenly husky voice, "Jackie, are you sure? Is it the right time? I know that you wanted it to be special."

She mirrored his actions and pulled him down to her again. Just as her lips brushed his, she whispered, "I am sure. And any time with you is special because it's you." And then she kissed him, wiping away any doubts he may have felt.

They kissed forever it seemed, hands and mouths gradually traversing previously unknown territories. When clothing became an obstacle, it was discarded haphazardly. When she started to tug his jeans down his lean hips and discovered his Spiderman Underoos, he blushed and gave a nervous laugh.

"Variety is the spice of life, Jackie," He said, leaning down to kiss her laughing mouth. Their giggles quickly returned to passion.

And then all thoughts of Spiderman or clothing at all were, for once, pushed completely from Jackie's brain. And all because of that wonderful thing called love.

"I have to go," He whispered to her as the sun crept over the horizon. She held his hands tighter where they rested over her breasts. He moved her hair from the back of neck and kissed her nape, causing shivers.

"No, don't go," She said, reluctant to let their perfect night end. She rolled over to look at him and he gave her a smile, leaning down to kiss her passion plump lips.

"I have to. Red is going to wonder where the hell I am. Plus, you know that if you ever need me, all you have to do is call. Anytime, day or night. I'll always be there for you, Jackie, I love you," He said as he smoothed her hair off of her face. She smiled as he kissed her.

"I love you, too," She whispered as he pulled back. She held onto his hand till the last minute as he got up to dress. His fingertips slipped through hers and he bent down to retrieve his jeans. He dressed quickly, wanting to make it home before Red realized he'd been out all night.

Jackie snuggled deep into her pillow, watching her lover dress in the early morning sunlight. She felt her eyelids grow heavy, as she was lulled to sleep by his lingering scent on her pillowcase. She was floating on a cloud of semi-consciousness when she felt him kiss her forehead and let himself out of her room. She rolled over and was met by a soft lump under the covers with her. She sat up and pulled it out from under the coverlet. It was Eric's gray and black hooded sweatshirt. He'd been in a hurry to remove it last night and it must have landed on her bed. She quickly pulled it over her head and laid down again. She snuggled deep into her bed once more, wrapped up in her newfound love and his forgotten sweatshirt.


End file.
